Visit
by ptdf
Summary: The shadow lurched and Cyborg charged the cannon.  "Wait!" Robin crashed into the room. "I know him."  The intruder collapsed on the floor. Cyborg looked at him under the light. "Is that who I think it is?". The Team. Oneshot.


**Visit**

* * *

INTRUDER ALERT. Red warning lights lit up Titans Tower.

Cyborg dropped his controller. "How the hell did they get past my external sensors?"

"Maybe you let your guard down," grinned Beast Boy, delivering a 64-hit combo.

"Hey, alerts are automatic time-outs!"

"Na-ah, you have to call it!"

The GameStation turned black and white, the TV went blank.

"Can we focus on the other pressing issue?" asked Raven.

Starfire was at the control screen. "The sensors detected the intruder on level one, but I fear he is to be found nowhere!"

Robin frowned. "Titans, move out!"

**#**

Robin ran the flashlight over doors and windows. _No obvious sign of a break-in._ _Teleporter? Ethereal?_ He noticed a spot on the floor. _Blood. Considering the crowd we're usually up against, that actually narrows it down. Assuming it's his own. _He unclipped the communicator.

"Titans, level one is clear. Intruder may be bleeding. Report."

"Level two clear," said Raven. "Confirm signs of blood."

"Level three is also… wait, I think I heard something," said Cyborg. "Switching to night-vision."

He made a slow sweep of the room. There was a shadow standing behind a pillar. Cyborg raised his sonic cannon. "Okay, pal, come out nice and easy and nobody gets hurt."

The shadow lurched and Cyborg charged the cannon.

"Wait!" Robin crashed into the room. "I know him."

The intruder collapsed on the floor. Cyborg looked at him under the light. "Is that who I think it is?"

**#**

The team surrounded the bed at the infirmary.

"I did as much as I could," said Raven, "but you need to rest."

"Still have an issue with doorbells?" asked Robin.

"_I couldn't be sure I wasn't followed. Who chooses a base in plain sight?_"

"It comes with a view."

Beast Boy couldn't wait any longer. "Dude, you're awesome! I'm a huge fan. I just don't get all the gloom."

"That I kind of understand," said Raven.

"I have to say, man, I love your gadgets," said Cyborg.

"You were Robin's _k'norfka_, yes?" asked Starfire. "You must tell us more of cute little Robin!"

"I think that's enough, Star." Robin stood further back from the others. "Let him rest."

"_I'm well enough to continue the chase._"

"Even if you catch up to whoever it is, you are in no condition to do anything about it. Not without support."

"_I work better alone, remember?_"

Robin snapped. "You're spending the night even if we have to keep you here! Cy, change the security codes. We'll take shifts."

The others were taken aback by the exchange. Beast Boy was the first to react. "I call first shift!"

**#**

"Not sleepy yet?" asked Beast Boy.

"_I'm more of a nocturnal creature_." _And it's not exactly quiet in here_.

"Good one!" Beast Boy chuckled. "You know, we could use more solid animal-themed heroes – or even villains. It seems like any loser can put on an animal costume these days."

"_Indeed._"

"And they pick the _lamest_ animals – not like you. Don't tell Raven, but I've been doing a little research. Did you know there are over a thousand bat species? There's the inch-wide hog-nosed bat." He morphed accordingly. "The five-foot golden-crowned flying-fox." Morph. "And so many in between: bulldog bats, ghost-faced bats, vampire bats…"

"_I think I'll rest now_."

"Geez, tough crowd. Now I know where Robin gets the sense of humor."

**#**

Raven walked into the infirmary. "Beast Boy, your time is…" He lay sound asleep on the chair. _Come on, it's not even that late._ She was about to scold him when she noticed the empty bed and the gas capsule on the floor.

Raven immediately probed with her mind – he was still somewhere in the building, and in no particular rush. She opened a dark pool in the wall and walked across into the common room.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked the darkness.

He emerged from the shadows. "_Just going for a walk. A _quiet_ one_."

"I can relate. Can you leave some of those sleeping capsules behind?"

He smiled. "_He's a good kid_."

"Yes, he is. How are you feeling?"

"_Better. Thank you_."

"Thank _you_. It feels good to use my powers for something that isn't dark and spooky now and then. Don't tell the others."

"_I'll tell you the same thing I told Robin. We work so hard to keep from drowning in our inner demons, we don't always notice we are drowning in our work_."

"Do as I say…?"

"_Yes, the young are especially intolerant to hypocrisy. Even if they were the ones to set impossible expectations_."

They gazed at the moon.

"You're still his hero, you know."

**#**

"There you are!" Cyborg walked into the common room. "I almost sounded the alarm when I found BB sleeping in the infirmary."

"Sorry about that," said Raven. "we went for a walk. I'll make sure Beast Boy gets back to his room. Good night."

"_Peaceful dreams._"

Cyborg approached the couch. "So… If you still feel like walking, would you maybe like to see the garage?"

"_Agreed__._"

They took the elevator to the lower levels. "I don't mean to sound like a schoolgirl – that's BB's job – but you're the model for any superhero land vehicle. Hell, any vehicle fleet. Of course, things change and we can't name our car the Titan-mobile, but still."

"_As I recall, Robin picked the name._"

Cyborg burst out laughing, then checked himself. "I mean… oh, look, here we are."

The garage lights flickered and finally lit the T-Car. Cyborg popped the hood.

"She's not as stylized as yours, but she's my baby. One hundred thousand horsepower…"

"_Plasma-turbine engine._"

"That's what I'm _saying_! Can you believe Raven just rolls her eyes? It's like we're different species."

"_The jury may still be out on that. And over there?"_

"The T-Ship, can be equipped with a twin-turbo hydrojet engine or fusion thrusters depending on your destination. Can also break into five independent ships for added tactical advantage." Cyborg flashed his teethiest salesman smile.

"_That's a feature you won't find in my designs. I was never much of a team player._"

"Man, you're missing half the fun. But you must have done something right – Robin is a good leader."

They moved on to the workshop.

**#**

Cyborg's communicator beeped. "Cyborg, why are you not at the infirmary?" asked Starfire. "Is something the matter?"

"All clear, Star. I was just showing him around the garage. We'll meet you there."

Starfire was waiting by the elevator. "What a glorious idea! I shall show our guest my favorite place in the Tower as well."

"Star, we've been over this: humans just aren't as fascinated by laundry rooms."

"My second-favorite, then. Please? You must!"

"_Very well._"

"I don't even want to know," yawned Cyborg. "You guys have fun."

They took the elevator to the roof. The city twinkled across the bay.

"Cities can look alike at night," said Starfire, "just bright lights in the dark. It is the skies that change. You have such a big moon here."

"_Where is home?_"

"You are standing on it." She smiled. "But it is also in what you call the Lyra constellation, between Hercules, Cygnus, Draco and Vulpecula." She pointed them out in the sky.

"_The hero, the swan, the dragon and the fox. Ironic."_

"I had not thought of that. Indeed I am strong, I fly and I fire starbeams from my eyes. How curious."

"_I know someone like that._"

"From Tamaran?"

"_Krypton._"

"Oh. And where is _your_ home?"

"_I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure._"

She considered this. "Robin may not admit it, but he misses you. I think he…"

"Yes, Star?" Robin interrupted. Starfire jumped. "I had not seen you! Has the time come for your shift?"

"I couldn't sleep, thought I'd give someone else the chance. He's my responsibility, after all."

"Do not speak so! Honored guest, you are most welcome to visit whenever you wish. Any friend of Robin is our friend." Starfire bowed and flew to the elevator.

Robin sat down. No one spoke.

**#**

"_So, she's the girl?_"

"What? No! I mean... How did you…" Robin fumbled.

"_You don't exactly have to be the world's greatest detective_."

"So, you and Diana?"

"_You're guessing._"

"You don't exactly have to be that detective's student."

"_Fair enough. What is it with superwomen from different worlds_?"

"They can also be very intimidating, that's for sure. I feel I have to work twice as hard to pull my own weight in a team that has such amazing superpowers."

"_I know the feeling. Working with Clark can be frustrating at times._"

"You taught me to see strategy as a superpower on its own right."

"_Glad that much came through. How's work?_"

"The usual quacks. Except for one. I don't think he has any powers either. He makes me think of what you would be, if you crossed that line."

"_There are times I can hardly see the line anymore._"

**#**

Dawn crept over the city. "Well," said Robin, "I don't think we can keep you here any longer. Let me lift the lockdown for you."

"_No need. I got in, didn't I?"_

"Then why did you stay?"

"_Gathering intel._"

"Of course."

He stopped at the elevator. "_Hey, Dick?_"

"Yeah, Bruce?"

"_You got a good thing here._"


End file.
